Sorry, I Tripped
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: Somehow Harry ended up on the floor with a warm object on top of him in a deserted classroom. Gift-fic for dragonworldinc! Yaoi! Fluff! Smut! COMPLETE!


Sorry, I Tripped…

By: Nikkii-Love706

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…. If I did something like this would happen= * Draco dances in to room slowly removing his clothes. Inch by sexy inch of skin revealed *… Yummy drool tastic!

Warning: Yaoi which means Boy x Boy, Fluff, Smut, etc. DMxHP!

"Talking."

'Thought.'

~Gift for the _Happy New Years, Harry!_ Winner: **dragonworldinc**~

[Harry POV… Sorta]

Harry Potter was walking down a fairly crowded hallway when something crashed in to him, knocking him in to a deserted classroom and crashing to the floor. His books flying across the floor. The Gryffindor groaned and tried to sit up, but whatever – actually, whoever – was on top of him, straddling his waist.

The raven-haired boy felt magic wash over him as the door shut with a click and, what he guessed, a locking and warding charm went up. He groaned again out of frustration and blinked open his eyes to stare up in to stormy, grey eyes. He tilted his head in confusion, "Draco?" The blonde boy on top of him smirked. "Im sorry I tripped." His voice sounded innocent, but his face was warped in to a perverted leer. Harry even thought he saw lust in the grey orbs. "Oh im sure it was all an accident." His voice dripped with sarcasim.

Draco glarred down at Harry, but it quickly turned to amusement. "Now, now Potter, it isnt very smart to be sarcastic to the person with the advantage in the situation, is it?" He emphasized this by pinning Harrys arms above his raven head. The boy on the bottom struggled, "Let me up, Malfoy! Class is going to start soon." The blonde leaned down closer to the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die's face. "Its just class _Harry_," He purred out the name, "Besides I had something more fun in mind." If possible Draco's face got even closer without actually touching Harry's. Harry looked at him a bit warily. "Don't you want to have fun, _Harry_?" The blonde purred his name again.

Harry actually relaxed back and thought about it. 'Maybe playing with him will make him stop harrassing me, or atleast I could get some fun out of it.' He looked up at the Slytherin boy with a smirk. "OK, Draaaaco," Harry drew out the name in a sing-song manner, "What game did you have in mind?"

[Draco's POV….. I Think]

The blonde boy pulled back a bit surprised, 'I would have thought Harry would put up atleast alittle bit of a fight.' Then his mind wandered back to the boy he had at his mercy and smirked. He shifted his hips again and gripped the gryffindors wrists tighter. "I was thinking an _Adult _game." His voice came out as a husky purr. Harry innocently tilted his head and blinked up at his captor in that way that screamed Im-To-Oblivious-And-Innocent-To-Know-What-You-Are-Talking-About. "What do you mean Adult game?"

Draco was tempted to coo at the sight the boy below him made. Head tilted adorably as a halo of black silk fell around his pale face that was flushed a lovely pink shade and his shinning, emerald eyes filled with questions and interest. The blonde smiled, "This." He then lent down and captured the surprised ravens lips in a gentle, but passionate kiss that left both of them completely breathless.

The second they pulled apart for breath Draco trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses down the pale and inviting neck of the Boy-Who-Lived. Stopping to suck on th boys adams apple. The blonde smirked when he heard Harry's breath hitch and continued down to the boys pulse point as he removed the ravens neck tie with one hand and held the pale, delicate wrists in the other.

Finally getting the tie undone and off the squirming boys neck. Draco sat up and before the raven could gather his lust-jumbled mind, he tied the boys wrist together and then to the desk leg above Harry's head with the Gryffindor tie. And just in time to because the glaze over the emerald eyes had retreated and the raven had started to struggle when he noticed his position. "Draco! What are you doing?" The blonde in question stayed quiet, but a seductive smile was playing on his lips.

Draco slowly started to unbutton the ravens shirt as he rolled his hips, and watched triumpantly as the glaze returned to the emerald eyes. The second he got the last button undone he trailed his hands up and down the pale, firm, and slightly scarred chest and abs. Draco smiled at the squirming boy amd was rather happy that he could feel something hard poking him. He made quick work of his own robes and button up shirt, tossing them near where their school books had scattered. And while he was at it he undid his pants, zipper and all, but kept them on.

Draco leaned down again, trailing kisses up Harry's stomache and chest, giving special attention to the ravens naval and nipples. He licked and nipped his way up to the Gryffindors neck to the pale earlobe and nibbled on it. "Harry," The blonde whispered seductively in to the ravens ear, "Are you a virgin?" Draco trailed his hands down Harry's chest to the ravens belt and slowly undid it as he sucked on the boys neck and waited for an answer. Draco knew that Harry was hesitating to answer, 'Or maybe he is distarcted, hehe.' The Slytherin was about to ask again, but the Gryffindor finally mumbled out his answer, "Ye-yeah." The blonde smirked against the pale column of skin below him. "Perfect."

With that Draco planted a firm kiss to the shy boys lips as he pulled the ravens belt off and made quick work of the button and zipper that was in his way. The blonde moved off the boys lap and chuckled lightly when he heard a whimper. Pulling off the Harry's pants along with his shoes and boxers, Draco tossed them with his own discarded shirt. He paused to take in the image Harry made as he wiggled and yanked against his restraints, while completely naked and aroused.

"Mmm, now that's a very appetizing sight." The Slytherin purred out and winced as his erection brushed up against his undone zipper. He yanked off his pants, shoes, and boxers before looking down at the tied up Gryffindor who's glazed eyes were raking over his naked body. He watched as a pink tongue slid out to lick red, silky lips. Draco groaned in appreciation, before smirking at Harry. "Like what ya' see?" The raven blushed an adorable shade of red that only intensified as Draco spread his legs and slid in between them. They moaned as their erections brushed against each others.

Draco swooped down and captured Harry's lips in to a fiery and passionate kiss. They kissed to the point where there lungs were screaming for air. The blonde pulled away and panted against the Gryffindors chest, he placed random kisses and love-bites across the expanse of the ravens chest, shoulders, and neck. He happily listened to the whimpers and moans he tore out of Harry. He placed a hard love-bite right where jaw met juggular.

"Ah. Draco…. More." Harry whimpered out. And the blonde was happy to oblige. He moved his lips to the other side of the Gryffindors neck as he placed three fingers on said boys lips. And without being told Harry sucked the fingers in to his mouth and soaked each digit in saliva. Draco moaned at the feeling and couldn't help but picture that mouth around his cock. He sadly pulled his fingers out of the ravens mouth, he trailed them down the pale and throughly bitten chest to the straining cock. Draco smirked as he brushed his hand ever so lightly against it. "Draaaco. Don't tea-ease me!" Harry whined. The blonde chuckled and moved his fingers to the ravens tight, puckered hole and slowly circled it.

"You ready?" Draco asked as he placed a kiss on Harrys neck. He heard the raven haired boys breath hitch and felt him nod. Draco slowly pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscles all the way to the knuckle. He pulled away from the brunnetts neck and looked down at Harry, he was slightly worried when he saw the boys face pinched in discomfort and pain. He kissed him gently to take Harry's mind off the pain as he streched him. He deepened the kiss as he added another finger and began to scissor them. When the muscles relaxed enough he wiggled another finger in and set up a rythem as he searched for the blissful button in all males. In, out, curl, in, out, curl, in ,out, curl. He repeated it only tice more before Harry screamed in pleasure, "DRACOOO." The blonde moaned, "Merlin, you are amazing!" He pushed that spot again and was rewarded with another pleasure filled scream.

Harry whimpered as Draco slid his fingers out of him. The blonde spit in to his hand and lathered his member in spit. He positioned himself at the twitching entrance, before sliding in. They both gasped and moaned as Draco pushed further and further in to the amazing heat until he was fully sheathed within the smaller boy. He winced when he heard Harry release a pain filled whimper. He pecked the ravens lips and gripped the neglected penis before slowly stroking him. Draco pulled out before slamming back in then he changed his angle in search of the smaller boys prostate again before pulling out and slamming back in. "OH god… Dra-ooo…. Do that aga-again!" Harry moaned out and with a grunt Draco pulled out and slammed back in with a bit more force. He repeated the motion a few more times. The sound of moans and gasps filled the air. "Mmm… Faster. Ahh!… Har-harder, Draaaahhhhhh…." The blonde was happy to do just that and before the brunette had even finished asking he was already slamming in and out of the amazing body below him faster and harder. Draco matched his thrusts with his hand that was still gripping the ravens leaking cock. His movements became frantic as Harry slammed his hips up just as he slammed down. Their moans got louder and louder. And soon enough Harry came all over his stomache and the Slytherins chest as he screamed Draco's name. Feeling the silky, hot passage around him tighten Draco came spilling his seed in to the Gryffindor as he screamed Harry's name.

Draco collapsed on top of Harry who's body was shivering from pleasure. They kissed lazly for a few minutes. The blonde pulled away and stared into the emerald orbs and smiled. The moment was broken when the bell rang for dinner. Draco smiled sadly as he untied Harry's wrists and groaned as his softened member slid from the blissful heat of the ravens arse.

Draco layed down and pulled the raven-haired boy to his chest. The Gryffindor immediately snuggled in to his chest, he smiled down at the mop of messy, dark locks. "Sooo, if you didn't quite get it, Harry, I like you. Would you dp me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Harry kissed his chest and flashed him a 100-watt smile, "Of course, Draco. Plus, if I didn't like you back I wouldn't have gone that far with you." They kissed lovingly and held each other for alittle while longer before they decided to go have dinner. They got dressed and kissed once more after they collected their school books. "You ready to go?" The Slytherin asked. "Of course, im really hungry." The Gryffindor answered and dragged his boyfriend out of the room.

Draco gripped Harry's hand in his own and squeezed it. The brunette looked over at him with a gentle smile. They walked swiftly to the Great Hall, hand-in-hand. When they entered and turned to each other to say bye they shocked the entire hall. Draco Malfoy leaned down and kissed Harry Potter. There were gasps and whispers erupting all over the hall, hell, even the Professors were shocked. With a smiles plastered on their faces they headed to their house tables.

~The End!~

* Well – I hope you liked it dragonworldinc! If your not dragonworldinc I ask you to Pwetty Pwease Review! NO Flamers!


End file.
